Emma's thoughts of Jenny after stopping the flight
by JustMindingMyBusiness
Summary: Jemma HaH Fan Fiction for episode 224.  I admit that it is pure smut, so if you are not into smut, I wouldn't read it ... Enjoy!


Emma was very proud of herself, she and Ben had managed to stop the plane and Emma had her Jenny back; unfortunately Jenny was off with her parents somewhere and Emma is at home in her bedroom alone basking in the fact that her sweet Jenny is still in Cologne and not at some rehab clinic in Ireland. Emma so wanted to spend that night with Jenny but with everything that had happened and Jenny's parents being in town they thought it best to part ways at the recording studio to Emma's disappointment, she was hoping for a proper thank you from her girlfriend for the super cool James Bond move with Ben's car and for saving Jenny from rehab torture.

Emma throws herself backward onto her bed and lays there for a moment staring up at the ceiling, closing her eyes while thinking of her sweet Jenny, wanting to be with her beautiful Jenny, wanting to feel their bodies pressed together and lose themselves into the pool of ecstasy they had experienced for the first time only a few weeks before. Right then Emma knew that she had to do something to calm the growing heat that was burning inside of her as thoughts of her girlfriend's naked body flooded her mind, Emma could feel herself growing uncontrollably aroused so she slides out of bed and locks the door, she puts on a song that floods her mind with thoughts of Jenny and she lays down in bed onto her back once again and then unzips her jeans. Emma closes her eyes as the song and thoughts of her and Jenny's first time together flood her memory...Emma reaches through her unbuttoned jeans and under her panties slowly starting to twirl her middle finger around her love-button as she builds up the wetness she knows she will need to achieve her goal, she floods her thoughts with visions of Jenny's naked body, the contour of her breast, the softness of her thighs, the recently discovered sweet smell of Jenny that she had encountered for the first time during that first time in Ben's bedroom. Emma never imaged a smell could be so intoxicating...she loved everything about Jenny's wetness...the smell of it, the taste of it, the velvety feel of it and with all these thoughts floating through her head Emma finally builds the wetness she needs so she slips her finger lower and brings the wetness up to her love-button, feeling it get harder as she she twirls her finger around it, dipping down to keep the love-button moist and slick as she feverishly works towards her goal with thoughts of her beautiful Jenny floading her mind and scenses. Emma's nosey family is home and she knows that if she makes any sound her private moment will be embarrassingly interrupted, so Emma grabs her pillow and just about smothers herself with it as she continues to bring herself to the point she needs to reach, picturing the shape of Jenny's breast and the feel of Jenny's nub in her mouth, imagining herself thrusting her fingers into Jenny's wetness and penetrating in and out while picturing Jenny's head go back in a fit of ecstasy, Emma pictures Jenny's eyes roll back as she is giving herself willingly to Emma, Jenny loses all control and Emma feels herself just about to let go...Emma is in a dream state, she can actually feel Jenny there, between her legs, Emma gripping onto the back of Jenny's head, drawing Jenny in closer and deeper by her hair and just then, in an instant Emma releases, drawing the pillow closer to her face so that she will not be heard by anyone, Emma is bucking and holding the spot until she can finish and with that it is over.

Emma lays there on her back smiling in wonderment at the fact that simply thinking of Jenny can bring her to that point but for Emma it only took the edge off and she scrambles for the phone and calls her loving girlfriend simply asking '_is it safe to come over because I want to spend the night_' ... Jenny chuckles at the end of the receiver playfully asking '_we left each other not too long ago...can't you be apart from me for just a few hours_'...Emma answers '_NO_' with a smile and then Jenny says with a giggle '_me neither... come on over'_...


End file.
